


Fading Away

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Ghosts, I love Julius, I'm not good at tags I just love angst, Not Beta Read, Regret, Sad, lol, no beta we die like sigurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Feeling his heart beat out of his chest he tried his best not to panic, he didn’t want to worry himself over his own lover, but he knew a dangerous thing was happening and he was going to be overwhelmed more than he already has. His intuition kept saying ‘Ishtar is in danger, you must go out and save her’ but Loptyr was preventing him from acting on his intuition.
Relationships: Arvis & Yurius | Julius, Diadora | Deirdre & Yurius | Julius, Ishtar/Yurius | Julius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this because I have so many headcanons, also I love writing angst lol, if you see any grammar mistakes please let me know <3

_‘Through the darkest of days, you were always by my side’_

* * *

Julius was in Belhalla Castle worrying about Ishtar, he had to trust her when she was going out on her own like that, he had no other choice as Loptyr told him to. No matter how hard he reassured himself that everything would be alright; he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Loptyr was not speaking inside his head at the moment so he knew something was up and that he was about to face something so unbelievable.

Feeling his heart beat out of his chest he tried his best not to panic, he didn’t want to worry himself over his own lover, but he knew a dangerous thing was happening and he was going to be overwhelmed more than he already has. His intuition kept saying ‘Ishtar is in danger, you must go out and save her’ but Loptyr was preventing him from acting on his intuition. 

The guilt he was feeling grew stronger, he felt his nervousness turn into something far worse; stress, guilt, tension, all of these words described how he was feeling. It seems that his intuition was correct as a knight from the castle opened the door, and told him words he didn’t expect to hear for a long time. 

“Prince Julius, I am sorry to inform you that your lover Ishtar has died in battle, the blow she took was lethal. She won’t be able to survive such a blow…I’m sorry” The knight informed, leaving immediately before Julius would do anything to them. 

First came shock, he couldn’t believe what he just heard, his own lover had died in battle. Then came the denial, denial of everything that just happened he wanted to think that Loptyr was just deceiving him but it was not true. It was then that he collapsed to the ground, he feels his body weaken. He was on all fours crying his eyes out and banging the floor with the little power he had left. 

Angry, annoyed, exasperated. So many words that could describe how Julius was feeling; nobody would help him get through the possession now. He was at a loss and he lost all reason to keep fighting for his life resisting Loptyr’s control. The nervousness he had felt was gone and was now changed to grief, misery, and regret. ‘Why am I so careless?’ he asked himself ‘Why couldn’t I resist control for a moment to check on Ishtar?’ these thoughts circled around and going in a loop with his emotions. 

**_‘Why are you still resisting me? you’re already miserable so why keep moving forward?’_ **

The voice of Loptyr had come back, with each time he heard that horrendous voice he grew angrier and wanted to eradicate his existence. Yet he could not as Loptyr was inside his head controlling _him._ He felt his adrenaline increase by the minute, he was trembling so much he felt like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. Having the urge to say something but didn’t have the energy to do anything but cry. 

“Loptyr…” he managed to say while trying hard to breathe properly “You ruined everything…you killed my mother! You took away my beloved, you made me lose my family…”He was running out of breath, he felt himself grow weaker by the minute.

**_‘You should just give up now, you have no reason to live anymore. You can finally see your parents, and your lover’_**

Julius grew curious at what he said, “ Really? Is that truly possible” He asked hopefully, at this point he felt unwilling to live and he just wanted to see his family again. He missed his caring and quiet mother, his stern yet good-hearted father, his sweet and lovable fiancé. He missed everything about them.

It was then that he realized that he was tricked, but by the time he came to the realization of it, it was too late. In an instant, he was shoved away from his body and into the familiar darkness, he’s lived in for far too long. 

**_‘Finally, it's been too long, I am in full control now. You were nothing but an obstacle in my way, now your body is under my control’_ **

Julius couldn’t believe it, he did what he could to get his body back in control but it was no use. His soul was now in a void of darkness it was only getting harder to see himself, “God fucking damnit Loptyr” he growled in frustration. All of his resistance was for naught, everything was gone and it wouldn’t be too long before Loptyr will defeat Seliph’s liberation army.

He sat down in the floating space he was now trapped in; it was like water in many ways, cold at first but gets used to it after a while, he felt like drowning in this paradise of darkness. Burying his face with his hands he cried more, he was already tired of crying but now he even lost himself. Everything he once had is now gone, he was grateful to everything he was gifted in the world. 

“Stop, Julius!” A voice echoed, Julius never thought he’d hear that voice again. Hearing that soothing voice made him remember the days when he was a child, those days made him feel nostalgic. 

“Mother!” He turned around to see the familiar figure; the sweet, motherly figure that Julius remembered, she looked just as gentle and caring as he remembered. He was surprised to see her in the midst of this darkness, he was so happy yet so surprised at the same time. 

Deirdre walked up to Julius and gently caressed his cheek, “You've already been through so much… please stop trying to fight.” Her expression turned serious, she was worried for her own son and how much he would wear himself out if he kept trying to break free. 

“You've been in pain for so long… please just come with me, to a place where no one can disturb us. Your father is waiting, Ishtar is waiting for you too” She said, she knelt down and smiled again. 

“Mother, I…” he looked down, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I caused all of this, you died by my own hands…” He had calmed down from crying so much, his mother’s soothing voice always helped him calm down. Deep down amid all of the maturity he had shown, he was still a child who relies on his mother. 

“Julius, it was not your fault, it was all Loptyr’s doing.” she said, “Now please come with me to the afterlife” she pleaded once more. 

“Mother! You don’t understand! Loptyr is going to kill Seliph and his Liberation army, then we will all lose hope!” He exclaimed. He was just about to say something else when he saw another figure appear next to Deirdre. 

“Loptyr will lose, Julius. Seliph is brave enough to face him,” It was Arvis, he was being truthful as always. “You are only wearing yourself out and it is all for naught, you need to rest easy.” 

“Oh, father I…” he sighed “I should…I’ve wasted so much energy trying to fight Loptyr’s control, I guess it is only fair that I rest easy now..” He admitted. “Just one more thing… will I be able to see Ishtar?” 

“Of course” Deirdre replied, “She’s been waiting for you to come home with us” her voice sounded genuine, she was encouraging Julius at this point. “She will be very happy to see you” Smiling, she runs her hand through her son’s hair knowing that it will calm him down and have him feel at ease. 

“That's all I need to hear now,” Julius said feeling more reassured now that he finally saw his mother and father. Deirdre untangles her hand from his hair and takes his hand, “Well then are you ready?” she asks one last time, as Julius grabs his father’s hand as well.

“I have been ready ever since that fateful night… I just never took notice of it until now” He admitted with a sad smile on his face. 

Thus comes the end of a boy who was inevitably controlled by the dark god, as he and his parents now walk on home, Julius will finally rest easy after all of these years.

* * *

_“Oh how I’ve missed you, my beloved, I promise I will never leave you again”_

_“Oh, Julius! You’re finally here!!"_


End file.
